


Fall in Love, Risk it All

by cherryberry12



Series: Titty Tuesdays [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Mild Smut, Nohara Rin Lives, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, but not within the actual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryberry12/pseuds/cherryberry12
Summary: Rin has never been ashamed of what it is they do when they’re alone. She just prefers they do it in the dark, with as few lights on as possible.
Relationships: Konan/Nohara Rin, Slight Obito/Rin - Relationship
Series: Titty Tuesdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Fall in Love, Risk it All

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Warm by Charlie XCX
> 
> Mild TW... there isn't like... severe abuse in this fic, but there's definitely some possessive behavior (not from Konan) that might make some uncomfortable. 
> 
> Happy Titty Tuesday, yall!!

Sometimes Rin thinks Konan’s body is the only warm thing left in Amegakure. 

Konan sneaks into Rin’s room after the other Akatsuki have gone to bed, when Hidan is fast asleep on one of the battered couches, and Kakuzu is left hunched over a table adding up sums in one of his checkbooks. Konan locks Rin’s bedroom door behind her, the heavy deadbolt churning when it thuds into place. She tests the door knob once, twice, just to show that it’s well and truly locked.

It’s good, Rin thinks, but it’s more symbolic than anything. Anyone who wants to get into her room - Konan included - won’t be stopped by something as trivial as a locked door.

“Is now a good time?” Konan asks. When Rin nods, Konan shrugs her cloak off, folding it in her hands before leaving it on the vanity Tobi bought for her.

Konan wets her lips, the stud in her tongue flickering in the dark. All they have are faint, artificial lights from buildings around them, what little manages to filter in through the curtains Rin keeps pulled shut, though Isobu protests the lack of sunlight. 

Rin has never been ashamed of what it is they do when they’re alone. She just prefers they do it in the dark, with as few lights on as possible. 

Konan’s footsteps are muted and practiced, not even the humidity-weakened boards creaking when she walks over and sits at the edge of Rin’s bed. Rin grins and pulls her closer, the goosebumps on her arms dissipating when she wraps them around Konan’s waist. “It’s getting cold,” Rin whispers. “I’m glad you’re here.”

She hadn’t always been so sensitive to the cold but time changes things. Isobu has no blood but somehow manages to make them both feel cold-blooded, miserable in Rin’s poorly heated room. The rain in Ame never ends and there’s never any sunshine, never any escape from the dreary grey skies.

Some things, however, never change. Konan makes a show of being harsh and indifferent but her hands are warm and human, soft when she places them over Rin’s. Konan is a lot like Kakashi in that way, Rin thinks, though maybe it’s a little embarrassing to think her tastes have changed so little in almost fifteen years. 

After giving her a few moments to warm herself, Konan nudges Rin’s arms away and pushes her back onto the bed.

“I don’t mean to be impatient,” Konan says apologetically. “But it has been quite some time…” Without waiting for more, Konan scoots over top of Rin, pressing one quick peck to her forehead before she gets serious, tipping back Rin’s chin to give herself better access. 

Her kisses are confident but never crushing, firm without ever feeling overbearing. Somehow, this manages to be exactly how Rin likes them. 

She had never imagined before how lonely the afterlife would be—not that she’s dead by any stretch of the imagination, but that her life changed so completely that it feels like another life. An after-life, following right after the first one. 

In Ame, there’s plenty of loneliness. The Akatsuki are not her friends. Most are barely people Rin can trust. Simple things like bumping shoulders or brushing hands—they just don’t happen anymore.

Out of all of Ame, out of all the skyward buildings full of people, out of the busy streets Rin has only ever seen from windows, Rin only truly has Konan. She’s a little greedy about it, maybe, greedy in the way her hands fumble through Konan’s hair and pick at the buttons on her shirt collar. 

Konan places a kiss to Rin’s neck, and the metal stud in her chin bumps Rin’s collarbone. “You’re sweating again,” Konan murmurs, her lips pressing against a spot just under Rin’s ear. 

“I’m not.” At least, it isn’t sweat exactly—Isobu gets excited along with her and—well, sometimes that means Rin leaks a little. Konan laughs lightly and drags her thumb over Rin’s neck, wiping away excess moisture. Her touch lingers, if just a little too long. 

Konan sticks to her sometimes, the way that wet paper will stick to just about anything. 

“Please don’t stop,” Rin chokes out. Konan complies, her kisses growing deeper, more insistent. She drags the stud on her tongue over the pulse in Rin’s neck and she groans, her body arching up into Konan’s, her fingers weaving into her hair. 

“You’re not as quiet as you ought to be,” Konan whispers. Her hand cups the back of Rin’s head, holding her closer. Her next kisses are rougher, and Konan grows bolder, sucking lightly at the base of Rin’s neck. 

“Don’t—” Rin starts. 

“Shh. No marks. I know,” Konan mutters. “I know what I’m doing.” Her hands work far too fast, and Rin’s apron opens up over her pants, her shirt coming untucked. Without too much care, Konan pushes her apron over the covers and onto the floor, out of her way. “Don’t worry.” 

Konan slides one hand up under the hem of Rin’s shirt, her fingers leaving a soft sting in their wake, paper-thin where Konan quite literally comes apart at the seams. 

She pauses over the seal in the middle of Rin’s chest, finding the spot perfectly without even needing to see it. One perfectly trimmed nail circles it carefully, trailing lightly over her skin. Rin gasps and gags, tasting salt water at the back of her throat, Isobu’s excitement boiling and bubbling over. She squirms, trying to reposition her leg around Konan’s waist, trying to give herself something to grind onto. 

Gently, Konan cups her thigh, giving Rin better leverage. “Do you like this, Rin?” Konan teases, more smug than she has any right to be. When Rin can do nothing but nod, her lungs too full of water for her to speak, Konan properly pushes her shirt up and asks, “Do you want more?” 

Before Rin can reply, a loose board in the hallway creaks loudly, only feet away from her bedroom door. 

Rin immediately jerks back, her hands instinctively rising to put distance between them, to force Konan away. Her eyes are glued to the door. 

“What was that?” she chokes out, her breathing still heavy and erratic. She backs away a little more, pulling her legs closer. “Did you hear that?”

“Tobi is in Kumo,” Konan murmurs, unshaken. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“But—” Rin shifts uncomfortably. “I heard something.” Rin rubs her arms—when she startles, Isobu does too. His chakra leaks out in messy and inconvenient ways, in thin beads of moisture that break out over her body. 

They cool quickly, and Rin’s palms feel clammy when she rubs them away. 

“Well, well, well!” a voice calls from down the hall. Deidara—his voice is far too recognizable. “If it isn’t—hey! Don’t ignore me!” 

There’s no answer, though Rin can definitely hear a second set of footsteps. Considering the silence and the way Deidara hurries after them, it’s almost definitely Itachi. 

She’s more familiar with Itachi than most Akatsuki, mainly because he’s the only one aside from Konan that Tobi never minds too much. Tobi even likes to push them together sometimes, prodding the Itachi in the high-pitched, saccharine voice Tobi uses around other people. 

As he does with most people, Itachi simply ignores him. 

Once, though, she and Itachi managed to be alone together in the kitchen long enough that she felt bold enough to ask him, tentatively, _Is Kakashi still looking for me?_

She didn’t expect him to answer, and he really didn’t. Itachi never says more to her than is necessary, and even then he had said nothing at all—he’d only nodded almost imperceptibly before slinking away and never once mentioning it again. 

Rin thinks they might be friends now.

After both Itachi and Deidara’s footsteps fade away, Konan says, “I don’t believe they’ll be coming back,” her voice flat and neutral, hard to read. Konan is unused to interruptions between them, but—well, she can’t be too happy about it.

“Yeah. I think you’re right.” Rin shifts again, tugging her shirt back down and smoothing out the wrinkles. “Sorry.”

Konan neatly pulls back the ends of her collar, rebuttoning it with fingers that, unlike Rin’s, never shake or tremble. 

There’s a perfect center to Konan, Rin thinks. A part of her that never seems shaken, no matter how uncertain things seem sometimes. She folds her hands over Rin’s softly, her thumb tracing slow circles. There’s a long moment of silence between them before Rin’s heater finally kicks on, sputtering loudly. It’s a minor disruption, but Rin flinches again.

Konan frowns. “Would you prefer it if I left?” 

“No!” Rin replies, maybe just a little too hurried. “Please don’t. I’m sorry.”

Konan finally rolls away from Rin, lying down next to her on the bed. She rests her head back against a pillow and sighs, closing her eyes. “I am not like him; you have no reason to apologize to me.” Konan folds her arms over her stomach, her body clinically still. “I am not upset with you.” 

Konan cracks open one careful eye when Rin doesn’t respond. “Do you believe me?” 

“Yes! Ah, sorry. Yes, I believe you.” Rin hesitates a moment before resting her head on Konan’s shoulder and throwing one leg over hers. The heater has a long way to go before Rin will be comfortable, and Konan is a perfect substitute in the meantime. She snuggles closer. “It’s just—you know how Tobi gets sometimes. He worries and if he came in here expecting to only find me…”

It doesn’t happen often, but Tobi has shown up enough times unannounced in her room that she’s learned to anticipate it. 

Konan hums, but doesn’t reply. Rin closes her eyes and relaxes into Konan’s shoulder, hearing small rustles as Konan shifts next to her. The first touch is light and gentle, Konan pushing Rin’s bangs back from her face with the back of her hand. 

It’s all about plausible deniability between them—whatever they can manage that can still be construed as something innocent. Tobi doesn’t suspect anything yet, as far as Rin knows, but the possibility that he might one day makes her more than a little cautious. 

Rin isn’t afraid of him, but that doesn’t make him less of a threat. Tobi has never harmed her, has never once so much as laid a single unwanted hand on her. He’s never done anything but try to protect her, as misguided as his attempts might sometimes be.

_We got a damn pet around here or something?_ Hidan had snarled once when she’d had the misfortune of sharing a room with him. _We gonna seal the bitch or not?_

(Weeks later, when Hidan and Kakuzu were still gone on a very urgent mission across the continent, Tobi came looking for her, appearing out of nowhere at the foot of her bed. He hadn’t done anything, hadn’t stayed for long, but had lingered on the edge of her bed long enough to make her uneasy, staring back at her with that dark, inscrutable mask of his. 

_He should have known better_ , Tobi told her, using the deep voice she only ever hears when they’re alone together. _You’re more valuable than he could ever hope to be_.) 

Tobi is unpredictable in every sense of the word, and that’s what is most troubling about him. He needs no invitation—locked doors do nothing to keep him away. No matter where Rin is - or what she’s doing - Tobi can be there in an instant. 

And he could do anything. 

“One day…” Konan says, her words trailing off. There’s a long space where she says nothing, only stares back at Rin with those cat-like eyes of hers. Eventually she sighs, resting her head back against the pillow. “One day you and I will no longer have to worry about that man.”

Almost absentmindedly she rubs her knuckles, working out the soreness in her fingers that often comes from working with her origami. Rin reaches over and takes her hands in hers, lacing their fingers loosely together.

“Tobi would probably be hard to kill. I think,” Rin offers warily, framing in the most abstract and theoretical terms possible. Anything else would—well, it’d be far too indicting, and Rin doesn’t feel comfortable sharing those kinds of thoughts, even with Konan. 

Rin isn’t the only jinchuuriki, after all, but she’s the only jinchuuriki who’s survived Ame, and she has Tobi to thank for that. 

“Well.” Even in the dark, Rin can see the sharp curve of Konan’s smile. “It would be difficult, perhaps, but not impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I've been wanting to write for a WHILE. I just have so many ideas for it??? The Tobi/Konan/Rin love triangle... Tobi being very creepy and unknowable, Rin owing her life to him... Konan being very quiet but plotting... there's a lot to mess with here! Especially in this version, where Rin doesn't recognize Obito. 
> 
> Less seriously... you all have no idea how hard I had to resist the urge to make an "I'm wet" joke out of RIn's, ah, condition. 
> 
> If you'd like to suggest a pairing or prompt, I'm Itakarin on CuriousCat! 
> 
> As always: Thank you so much for any kudos or comments, and please do not forget that I love you all dearly!


End file.
